At the Beginning
by Lizzie Mutou
Summary: A story I did I didn't put my oc with a main character I'm going to put her someone else like Troy he will show up soon


I don't own Yugioh I only own my OC's Taleia & Troy

Odion found a baby were Ishizu mother found Odion "Ishizu look what I found" Odion said "Oh my Odion were did you found the baby at" "I found her were your

mother found me" "I found this note on her blanket" "Please take care of my baby girl please name her" sign by the Queen "well we need to name her then" Ishizu

said Marik came in "What that you holding sister" Marik asked "Marik I want you to meet you're new baby sister we are going to adopted her" "really I'm going to get

a baby sister" Marik said "what are you going to name her sister" "well I'm going to let you name her" "Taleia Lizzie Ishtar" "that a good name Marik" "can I hold her

sister please" Marik asked "ok be careful Taleia just a baby" Ishizu said helping Marik with Taleia" "so your going to be my new sister" Marik was talking to her

"whaaaahhhhh" "huh what did I do" Marik got scared "Marik you didn't nothing she saying hi to you see she stopped" Ishizu said "maybe she hungry" Odion asked

"maybe Odion let me she her Marik please" Ishizu asked "ok Ishizu here she is" Marik hand Taleia to Ishizu "what she stop crying well I don't know why she was

crying with Marik and not us" Ishizu said "maybe she can since my evil in me Ishizu" Marik asked "Marik you don't have evil in you don't say that ok you don't have evil

in you" Ishizu said "why does she cry for" Marik asked "well baby cry when they are hungry or they need their diaper changed" Odion said "oh ok" Marik said "now

Marik go do your homework" Ishizu said "ok sister I will" so Marik went and did his homework. Years past and Marik and Taleia grow up and Marik is out of high school

and Taleia is going in high school "Taleia time to get up" Ishizu said "um five more min mom" Taleia asked "I'm not your mom I'm your sister now get up now" Ishizu

yelled "ok ok I'm up" so Taleia got and dressed "there I'm up and dressed sorry about that I called you mom sis I had dream about my mom that all" Taleia said "oh

Taleia I didn't know I'm sorry that I yelled at you" Ishizu hugged Taleia "come I'll take you to school ok Taleia" Ishizu said "sure sister I hope I like the school I heard

brother said it was bad he didn't like it" Taleia said "you will like it Taleia Marik didn't like school" Ishizu said "maybe he get rid of his evil self he would like it but no he

want that evil in him man I hate when he got that" Taleia said so Ishizu took Taleia to school "if you need anything you call me ok" Ishizu said "I will sister don't worry

please I will be fine" Ishizu left and Taleia walk in to the school and bump into a kid "oops sorry about that I'm kinda new here" Taleia help the boy up "it's ok my

name is Joey wheeler" Joey said "my name is Taleia Ishtar" "your Marik sister your one of the tomb keepers" Yugi heard them talking "no I'm not I was adopted I don't

know my real mom and dad" Taleia said "oh ok my name is Yugi Mutou" Yugi said "your new to this school huh Joey and I can show to your classes if you want to" Yugi

said "sure thanks here look at this" Taleia shown her paper to them "wow you're in my and Joey classes" Yugi said "huh I am cool" Taleia said. So Yugi and Joey took

Taleia to class "class we have a new student today" sensei said "hi my name is Taleia Ishtar" Taleia said "well welcome to domino high take set next to Yugi" sensei

said "hai sensei" Taleia said so Taleia sat next to Yugi "hey Taleia how are you, you're going to be in my group for the project ok" Yugi whisper "I am wow what are

we doing" Taleia asked "we doing a project on Egyptian if it ok with you" Yugi said "sure but who is the white hair boy I know Joey" Taleia asked "oh I'm Ryou Bakura

nice to meet you Taleia" Ryou said "nice to meet you to Ryou" Taleia said "_Yugi I think I know her" _Yami said as he mind links to Yugi _ "you do how" _Yugi said as he mind

link to Yami _"yeah I thinks she is my long lost friend do you mind if I took over and see if she is" _Yami said "_sure go ahead let tell me tell her I'm going to switch with you"_

Yugi said "um Taleia my other self want to talk to you ok" Yugi said "ok it's doesn't matter I'm cool with it change" Taleia said _ "ok Yami she said ok you can switch with _

_me"_ Yugi said _"ok Yugi I'm going to take over ok"_ Yami said as he switch with Yugi "hi I'm Yami nice to meet you" Yami said "hey I'm Taleia Ishtar n-n-nice to meet you"

Taleia said "heh you don't need to be shy I'm not going to hurt you" Yami said "sorry about that I was working on the project" Taleia said "can I talk to you please"

"sure what up Yami" Taleia asked "um you look like someone I know" Yami said "you do like one of my friends" Taleia asked she gives a look that Yami remembers 

_flashback_

"My pharaoh" Mahado said "what is it Mahado" the pharaoh asked "the queen my mom she is having a baby and I need to go to help her to give birth to the baby"

Mahado asked if he can go. So Mahado went to help his mom "mom please hang on please" Mahado begged "my son take care of your sister please I'm sorry but it

time to go" the queen said as her life is fading away "MOM PLEASE DON'T GO PLEASE" Mahado yelled as he hold his baby sister. one of the guard came up to Mahado

and tell him that his mom made a wish "what wish is that" Mahado asked tear going down his face "she said that you needs to name your baby sister" Jono said "oh

ok I'm going to name her Taleia" Mahado said "that a good name for her you need to the pharaoh" Jono said "yes I am I'm going show her to the and the pharaoh"

so Mahado went to the throne room to show Taleia off "my pharaoh I want to show my baby sister Taleia" Mahado said Atemu walk beside his dad "father what the

matter" Atemu asked "nothing my son" "oh what are you holding Mahado" asked Atemu "oh prince I want you meet my baby sister Taleia" Mahado said as he shown

his baby sister to the prince and the pharaoh "Mahado congrats your are a big brother now what's wrong Mahado" the pharaoh asked "nothing sire honest" Mahado

said "Mahado can I hold Taleia please I will be careful with her" the young prince asked "sure come and sit on the chair and I will help you with her here we go you

hold her head she doesn't have strength yet she still small" Mahado said as he help Atemu with Taleia _end flashback_ "I knew it I remember you I held you when you

were young Taleia" Yami said "omg no way I remember you too I pull your bang cause you where lending down too far and I grab it" Taleia said "heh yeah I was

wasn't" Yami said "yeah you were but I let go through didn't I" Taleia said so Taleia and Yami talked and the bell ring "hey Taleia want to duel" Yami said "sure Yami

lets go then" Taleia said so Taleia and Yami duel and Yami **draw dark magician and Yami told dark magician to **attack Taleia but didn't "dark magician why you didn't

attack" Yami said "cause I don't want to hurt my sister" Mahado said "you sister" Yami eyes widen "Mahado is that you" Taleia said with tear going down her face

"yes it me sister" Mahado said as he came to Taleia and give her a hug "MAHADO" Taleia cried "it's ok sister I'm here don't worry ok" Mahado rub her back "It's been

to long Mahado the last time I saw you when I was a baby" Taleia sniff and wipe her tears away "I see your grown a young lady now how are you now" Mahado

asked "Mahado I'm fine I'm 16 now why" Taleia asked "well I got you a gift I missed your 16th birthday so I got you this" Mahado give Taleia a bracelet "Mahado

thank you I love it" Taleia put it on "is that the bracelet you told me about Mahado" Yami asked "yes my pharaoh it the one I told you about" Mahado said "aww

Mahado it pretty I love thanks bro" Taleia said as she give him a big hug "ah Taleia can't breathe" Mahado try to say "oh sorry Mahado" Taleia said as she let go "um

we are in a duel Mahado it ok you won't hurt me" Taleia said "ok sis here I go dark magic attack" Mahado said "ahh I'm fine Mahado it's ok really" Taleia said "are you

sure Taleia" Yami said "yes I'm fine stop asking if I'm hurt" Taleia said as she got up from the ground "TALEIA" Mahado yelled as he catch me "I knew it I hurt her"

Mahado said "Mahado you didn't hurt her the last attack got to her that all Mahado" Yami said dream "huh what were am I" Taleia said "Taleia" someone said "huh

who calling me" "Taleia" "there it again hello is there someone there" "Taleia" "QUIT CALLING MY NAME SHOW YOUR SELF" "ok ok here I am you don't have to yell at

your mother" "mother what happened why where you not there for me these years why Mahado took care of me" Taleia said "sweetie I'm sorry when I had you I died

and I had Mahado name you after me" Taleia said "so I was named after you mom" Taleia said "yes now someone is calling your name you got to go back" Taleia's

mom said end of dream "Taleia please be ok" Yugi said "please be ok Taleia please I don't want to lose you" Ishizu panic has she went to the hospital "Yugi is she ok

please tell me she not" "Ishizu she is fine that last attack that Yami did got to her that all clam down please" Yugi said "few my necklace said she won't wake up"

Ishizu said "what your necklace said that lets go to her room" Yugi said in a panic voice so Yugi and Ishizu went to Taleia room when they got there Joey was there

"Joey how is she doing" Yugi asked "not so good she didn't wake up" Joey said "no don't be true Taleia you got to wake up please you got too" Ishizu said with tears

going down her face in the shadows Mahado felt bad that he did that to her "Mahado don't feel bad you did the right thing like what I said that last attack got to your

sister that all now come out of the shadows" Yami said in his mind "please Taleia wake up for your brother" Mahado said "Mahado what are you doing here" Ishizu

asked "I'm here for my sister Ishizu I'm going help wake up" Mahado said "look she waking" Joey said "mama don't go please I don't understand please don't go you

left me with Mahado then he left I don't want you to go please stay" Taleia said in her sleep "is that true Mahado" Joey asked "yes it's true the reason is we had

people case us I had to hide her cause she is a princess" Mahado said "what a princess" Joey said "so she the one we learning about in school" Yugi asked "huh

who's a princess" Taleia asked "Taleia your awake" Mahado said as he came and give her a hug "yeah I'm awake I had this dream about mom and she told me to be

brave do you think I'm brave Mahado" Taleia said "you did Taleia and yes your brave Taleia and you're going to be strong too" Mahado said "I want to go home and

rest I don't want to be in this place" Taleia asked "ok lets go home then" Ishizu said "Taleia are you sure you want to go home" Yugi said "yes I want get out of here"

Taleia said "ok let go home then" Mahado said so they went home

Please & Review


End file.
